


Old With Wandering

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Till time and times are done"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old With Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to the prompt 'always' for a challenge community. Although I had a specific A/R pair in mind when I wrote it, it could be any Jonathan and Malcolm late in a long-term relationship. It is written from Malcolm's point of view.
> 
> The title and summary are from "The Song of Wandering Aengus" - W.B. Yeats

 

The hands caressing me are older now, but their gentle touch still stirs me to want more of him. If they tremble a little while sliding down my chest and across my belly, who can say if age or arousal is the cause. The result is the same.

I need him tonight as much as when we were young together. I know we're not ageless, are very much mortal... but at moments like this, it's easy to forget passing years.

His voice is a husky whisper close to my lips. "Malcolm, how do you want me?"

"All ways, love. Always."


End file.
